Prediction
by potato95
Summary: Kau hanya akan jatuh cinta pada satu hal. Sebuah ramalan dari seorang Palm Reader. Kau mempercayainya? Yoonmin fic
**Title : Prediction**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin,**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is purely made by me.**

Banyak misteri yang selalu ingin diketahui manusia, masa depan salah satunya. Bagaimana mereka hari esok, seminggu kemudian ataupun beberapa tahun yang akan datang. Mungkin karena alasan inilah muncul orang-orang yang berkata jika mereka bisa membaca masa depan. _Palm Reader_ salah satunya. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung tertarik. Ia berkata ia hanya penasaran, namun ucapannya langsung dibantah oleh _rappers_ dari grup mereka Para _rappres_ itu berkata jika yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang bisa membaca masa depan itu hanya berupa bualan. Dan saat itu Taehyun berdecak kesal –lagipula siapa yang bisa melawan kedua orang rapper itu.

Namun berbeda saat sang maknae –Jongkook – berkata jika ia juga penasaran dengan _Palm Reader_. Tak ada yang dapat menolak keinginannya, terlebih hyung tertua mereka menyetujui permintaan Jongkook. Bahkan Namjoon dan Yoongipun tak bisa menolak keinginan sang maknae yang meminta dengan tatapan penuh harap.

.

.

Setelah mereka menemui sang _Palm Reader_ bahkan Namjoon dan Yoongipun tak mengatakan jika apa yang dikatakan oleh sang peramal adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan jika apa yang ia katakan sepenuhnya benar, namun menurutku yang ia katakan hanya sebuah analisis dari kepribadian dan perilaku yang kau tujnjukan." Ucap Namjoon.

"Bagaimana mungkin seperti itu _hyung_. Dia itu seorang peramal, jadi dia meramal bukan menganalisis." Sanggah Taehyun.

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar mempercayainya?"

"Aku mempercayainya. Apa yang ia katakan mengenai apa yang telah terjadi terhadapku memang benar." Jawab Taehyung.

"Itu juga terjadi terhadapku, _hyung_ "

Namjoon memilih diam, ia menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang memainkan ponselnya seraya menunggu makanan mereka disajikan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tertuju pada ponsel hingga menatap Namjoon yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Menurutku tak semua yang dikatakan oleh orang itu salah dan tak semuanya juga bisa diyakini benar."

"Jadi kau juga mempercayainya?"

"Mana mungkin dia mempercayai hal itu. Dia terlalu realistis untuk mempercayainya." Ujar Soekjin.

"Memang benar. Aku lebih percaya pada diriku."

"Tapi menurutku apa yang peramal itu ucapkan memang benar. Ia berkata jika Yoongi- _hyung_ akan jatuh cinta yang sangat dalam pada satu hal." Ujar Jimin.

"Ah, memang benar" Sahut Taehyun, "Tapi itu berarti jika Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah mencintai musiknya berarti dia tak lagi bisa jatuh cinta pada hal lain, termasuk pada orang lain."

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin ada hal yang seperti itu." Sanggah Soekjin.

"Peramal itu berkata begitu apalagi dia hanya membaca garis tangan Yoongi- _hyung._ " Ucap Taehyun.

"Dan kau benar-benar mempercayainya?" Tanya Namjoon sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku mempercayainya."

Yoongi berdecak kesal. Kenapa mereka malah mempermasalahkan arti dibalik garis tangan yang ia miliki. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam, selama teman satu grupnya itu tidak mengganggunya—

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Sial. Dan mereka sudah mulai menganggunya.

"Menuutku? Apa?"

Yoongi memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan harapan mereka tidak akan bertanya lebih banyak mengenai hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu diperdebatkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada hal lain selain music seperti yang dikatakan oleh peramal tadi?" Taehyung dengan suka rela menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Dan beruntunglah Yoongi untuk saat itu, karena perhatian semua orang teralihkan dengan datangnya makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Sekarang saatnya makan." Ucap Soekjin dan jongkook hamper bersamaan.

.

.

Yoongi meregangkan badannya, ia meletakkan ranselnya diatas sofa. Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding berwarna putih yang saat itu menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Ia baru saja kembali dari studio untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lagu miliknya. Sang pemuda berkulit pucat berjalan menuju dapur dengan tujuan mendapatkan segelas air putih.

Ia meneguk segelas lalu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. Kemudian Yoongi menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Memilih untuk mengistirahatkan matanya untuk sejenak.

" _hyung?_ "

Yoongi tak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau baru kembali?"

Yoongi menegakkan badannya dan menatap pemuda yang mengenakan pajama berwarna biru pucat. Wajahnya menunjukkan jika sang pemuda baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya. Sang pemuda berkulit pucat mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat _hyung_ , kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Jimin meraih sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dnegan air mineral, lalu meneguknya. Sang pemuda hendak meneguk air itu kembali, namun ia tidak melakukannya saat merasakan sepasang tangan dengan warna pucat melingkar dipinggangnya.

" _hyung?"_

"Bukannya kau memintaku untuk beristirahat?"

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan aku istirahat seperti ini untuk sejenak."

Jimin diam memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tak lama kemudian ia mengusap pelan tangan Yoongi, melepas pelukan milik sang _rapper._ Jimin menarik tangannya, membawa Yoongi untuk duduk diruangan mereka biasa menonton TV.

"Lebih baik kau langsung tidur _hyung_."

"Aku lebih suka berada didekatmu."

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Jimin lalu menutup matanya. Jimin hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Ia sekali lagi membiarkan Yoongi, karena tanpa dapat menyangkal ia juga suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yoongi.

"Kau ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan peramal itu?"

"Yang mana yang kau maksud _hyung_?"

"Saat ia berkata jika aku hanya bisa jatuh cinta pada satu hal baik itu berupa benda ataupun pada seseorang."

"Ya, aku mengingatnya."

"Apa kau merasa hal itu benar?"

"Ya, dan bukan hanya aku yang merasa begitu,kau memang hanya mencintai musikmu."

"Aku tak bisa menyanggahnya. Kau dan semua orang tahu jika hal itu memang benar. Aku sangat mencintai musikku lebih dari apapun."

Jimin tidak menjawab, membiarkan Yoongi menyelesaikan apapun yang ingin ia katakan.

"Sebelumnya, aku takkan bisa jatuh cinta pada hal lain saat aku masih bersama dengan musikku."

"…."

"Musik adalah segalanya bagiku. Seoalah hidupku bergantung padanya. Jika boleh melebih-lebihkan, jika music tidak ada mungkin aku tidak akan hidup."

Yoongi terkekeh, ia menegakkan badannya. Memutar tubuhya hingga ia menghadap pemuda lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Yoongi dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan tak mengerti milik Jimin, dan hal itu membuat sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Itu sebelumnya. Sebelum aku mengenalmu."

.

.

THE END

 **Review?**


End file.
